The Gamer Effect
by Bazerkerking
Summary: IM BACK! Alright guys this is a collection piece that I need your help to add to. So read the description inside to really understand. Mankind was disappointing in Mass Effect so I made them better! Come see what happens when a Gamer takes command.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals! I know I've been gone for the passed few years, and Im sorry, I had personal issues that I had to deal with.. Anyways here's the just if what I got for you today, there was no element Zero in the Sol system, so humanity had to do what it should have done instead of relying on the tech of dead aliens and make their own, however we did it a bit differently.

This is just a one-shot for now until my muse comes back or I can think of an actual story line to go with this. But I had an idea, I want you guys to help! I want everyone to pm me with their single chapter about how they are in this universe that I have created. Add your friends, conquer a few worlds, fall in love it doesn't matter! This story is for you guys who have stayed with me this long waiting for me to actually do something what my writings. remember this can be as long as you guys want.

Also, please review and let me know what you think, and remember, this story won't grow without you guys so let's do this! Enjoy!

##################

2993 humanity creates the Respawn system, death is naturalized. Outrage is heard across the globe as religious fanatics cry out in rage at this apparent affront on their beliefs.

2999 disconnect option is created: fanatics are appeased with the option of disconnect, when one is ready to die for the final time, they can disconnect from the Respawn system, and continue throughout the rest of their current life and pass on into the afterlife.

3029 nural implants are created, all knowledge of language, logistics, schooling elementary- university is slowly transferred into the brain from birth

3078 new power source created, sub atomic Ion generators are created and provide 300% more energy then the largest nuclear reactor.

3250 nanites are created, with the discovery of nanites, industry becomes pointless, everything mankind can need is created instantly through the use of molecule sized machines that are capable of breaking down and quickly reassembling molecular chains of any matter into whatever is currently needed. Thus, modern industry collapses along with any type of currency. Everyone is capable of living in luxury.

3273, populations boom, earth becomes too overpopulated for humanity to love comfortably, nanites are sent to mars to begin terraforming. Process takes only 4 months due to the massive amounts of nanite swarms sent to the red planet.

3274 first forty colonists are taken to mars in order to see if life is sustainable on terraformed mars.

3274 humanity begins to worry about alien life, and fears the government may not be enough to protect them should it be hostile when found. Protection is found through, ironically enough, video game entertainment of the 21st century. using the nanites , scientists were able to create powerful, loyal robotic warriors that obey a single commander, just like in the still popular strategy games from that time period. Camera drones are created to observe the battlefields so the Commanders are able to direct the robotic armies.

3337 robotic armies are limited to 19 thousand active at any time with up to 14 million in reserves to be called upon in an emergency.

3341 humanity accidentally uses the relay hidden in Charon for resources.

3532 spaceships are redesigned and refitted with subatomic ion engines and Zor shields. Zor shields are energy shields that obliterate any mass that comes into contact with them through the use of hyper-dense tau radiation.

3559 governments have gradually fallen into disuse, however are still in place to provide leadership to those in need.

3575 humanity begins to have a mass exodus from earth, strategy gamers begin to colonize planets by thousands each planet becoming the " home-base" of 40- 70 'commanders' as they create massive armies of their favorite fictional races.

3583 Mass relays are found, studied, and largely found useless to humanity and all that are found in human space is assimilated by the nanite swarms in order to produce the armies, food, shelter, and other items needed by humanity.

3612 humanity's total population has reached 1 trillion ( robotic armies excluded) with over 87% being commanders of their own personal army of robots. A grand total of 3339 planets have been colonized at this point.

3869 with no sentient alien life found at this point, the 'Commander' begin what they call the Grand championship. In order to relieve the boredom, the commanders wage war on other commanders through their robotic armies, although small versions of the grand championship have been going o for centuries now, all commanders have come together to see which robotic legion is the best.

3959 99% of humanity has become commanders ( the1% being those too young or those in interested) all forms of pre-nanite governments have disappeared from disuse. Humanity is now lead by the #1, the first place on the Commander leaderboard.

4112 shanxi is colonized by humanity and relay 314 is found and scheduled to be assimilated...


	2. Chapter 2

The gamer effect, chapter 1

My name is Bazerker, and I am the top Commander in the Quan Chi quadrant. I am lord of 7 planets that I have conquered from their previous champions. Their Commanders were tough opponents, but their base worlds, fell one right after another. Only two were almost capable of stopping my winning streak. Johnjonzz , strongest Commander of zetacron 3 and one of the best strategists or the the race army : the Imperial guard, that I have ever had the pleasure of conquering. It took me atleast thirteen years to fully beat his army into the ground, to have my chosen, the Golden army from the historic holodisc Hellboy 2, stand victorious over his. When he respawned in his command center, i got to meet my opponent in person, instead of on a viewer screen.

He was a tall man of about 6 feet, he was around the physical age of 25, had black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing an impressive Imperial General uniform, complete with his commissar hat and several achievement metals from pre Respawn earth. obviously had been using the customization mode of respawn system. I myself had played around with my appearance as well, currently I had pale white skin, a gold colored suit of armor without a helm, a red cape that fell past my knees, had long white hair, fiery orange eyes, a crown that went under my hair; making it look like I had two antlers growing from my head. I have to say it took a while but I think I managed to look like King Balor from the same ancient holo disc that my army was inspired from.

I met him and congratulated him on his strategies, told him that they were extremely difficult to fight against. He gave a smirk and said, in a surprisingly thick Scottish accent, that he was proud to have fought me in the Grand Championship, but wasn't looking forward to the work of getting his rank on the Leader Board back up. I laughed, and suggested he head to the newly discovered tesla system. That there were several unclaimed worlds there for him to claim and rebuild from, and that I would like to fight again when he had regained his strength. His smirk turned savage as he told we would fight again, and next time, I would need more then my Golden army to hold him off this time. We shook hands on it.

The second person was the only one to ever actually have stumped me on what to do. I had billions of troops in my command, however I was at a loss at what to do. Her name was Zaranna of Kampala 4, and she was glorious, both in appearance and skill. She had fury red hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She word a simple robe of a Drow clan mother: an alluring mixture of purples and blacks, hugging her beautiful figure in ways that now make my heart flutter. Her tactics were simple yet elegant, direct and yet not. And her Drow army reflected that. Her all female armies were stronger then I could have ever thought possible, their weapons were equally as powerful; laser rifles fired and plasma grenades sore from her army's stronghold while my Gatling plasma guns and anti personel granades were launched in retaliation. We were both evenly matched: she, with her round about tactics and ambushes, and me, with my superior fire power and total ruthlessness in destroying every base I came across.

We were both in constant contact with each other: mostly gloating and taunting, but after seventeen years that soon turned to compliments and flirting. It was the eighteenth year for solid combat when I asked her if she would like to be mine, she responded by saying she had been waiting for the passed 2 years for me to ask and that it was about time, all while she smiled tauntingly in such a way that I could watch her do it for hours. So we both decided to fight other people but if we would see each other when ever we could. That was 5 months ago and we are still happily together.

Today I have landed on shanxi, the last unclaimed planet of the Quan chi quadrant and my forces are almost finishing my new designs I have created. My 71 troop carrier ships were in the sky looming over all that they could see, they were in the shape of a sphere with intricate gold colored designs on them, while bristling with 4 meter wide anti-matter cannons , about eight thousand in each hemisphere, and were filled with 45 thousand in each, equalling 315 thousand troops in total. They also came equipped with 400 thousand drones. Each one capable or firing at a speed of thirty shots a second for 2 minutes before they need one minute to cool down.

My ground forces didn't really need much work done to them,their blades were sharp and hot enough to cut through fourteen feet of solid titanium- alloy, each one strong enough to flip a halo scorpion tank up to 50 yards into the air, and being made of solid adimantium, they were almost indestructible. They only needed to have shoulder mounted Gatling plasma turrets, a grenade cannon pack on the back , and add motorized treads to their feet for increased speed and my forces were ready to defend the new world under my command. However just to be safe, I think it's time that I go and take down that damn space fork thing that's been blocking my view of the stars at night. Stupid protheans, couldn't clean up after themselfs.

well guys this is my first chapter. I know it's not very big but it's mainly here to show you guys what I'm asking for, give details about your experiences in this universe and how you interact with each remember invite your friends and let build this story until its as epic as it can be!


End file.
